Nari and Kigaru
by xxchibikibixx
Summary: Nari Uzumaki is a talented kunoichi in Konoha but is hated for being a Jinchuuriki. Her best friend Kigaru Yuki knows this and tries to help her. Full summary inside. strong femnaru, sasuoc. Chapter 5 up! R&R pls :D
1. Chapter 1

Title: Nari and Kigaru

By: Yoshiko.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Kigaru(:

Summary: Nari Uzumaki is an extremely talented kunoichi in Konoha that carries the Kyuubi inside her. She struggles with the harsh treatment of the villagers just because she is a Jinchuuriki. Her best friend Kigaru Yuki is aware of this and thus supports Nari in every way she can. But Kigaru has some secrets of her own and they seem mildly related to a certain Uchiha. What happens when these two strong headed kunoichis are placed with the emo teme Sasuke on the same team?

strong femnaru, sasuoc.

*note: Kigaru replaces Sakura. A little background: She is very attractive and is extremely talented, tying with her best friend Nari as the top kunoichi of the year. She appears quite bored during lessons but is usually cheerful otherwise.

Character Stats!

Kigaru has midnight black just below shoulder length hair that she keeps in a half ponytail and fringe that parts towards her left and nearly covers her left eye. Her eyes are dark purple in colour. She wears a royal purple coloured halter top with a jeans blue skirt that reaches mid-thigh and has slits on both sides. She also wore tights underneath her skirt for modesty's sake and also has dark blue, half-finger gloves that complements her skirt nicely and wears the standard ninja sandals for footwear as well. Kigaru also always wore a strange ice blue necklace hidden under her halter top.

Nari has long, sun blond waist length hair that is tied up a ponytail and bangs that covered half her eyes. She wears a dark orange tank top with a black skirt that has a lit up her right side. She wears white tights underneath her skirt and has leg warmers from her standard sandals up to just below her knee. Like Kigaru, she also wears gloves, but hers are full fingered instead.

Chapter 1

"Hahahahaha!!!"

Kigaru and Nari tore down the packed street, pursued by four extremely pissed off Chunnin. Well, extremely pissed was an understatement.

"Kigaru!! Nari!! Come back here NOW!!" one of them shouted.

"When hell freezes over, LOSERS!!" they shouted back simultaneously.

They grinned and turned to each other. Nodding in acknowledgement, they went in to completely opposite directions. Now they each had two Chunnins tailing them.

*with Kigaru *

After a 5 minute run, Kigaru stopped and turned to her approaching pursuers, smirking.

"Giving up, huh?" one of the Chunnins arrogantly remarked.

Her smirk grew wider.

"Hardly. Bye, bakas!!"

The two dumbass Chunnins couldn't believe their eyes as she shunshined away.

"WHAT?!" they yelled as their eyeball popped out of their sockets. Literally.

*with Nari*

Still laughing, she continued her 'race' with the two Chunnins.

"Come on!! That's all you can do?!" she goaded.

The Chunnins' killing intent shot up immediately as they glared at the giggling Jinchuuriki.

"_Lord Hokage said not to harm her. Lord Hokage said not to harm her. Lord Hokage said not to harm her._"the two dumbasses thought furiously, trying to calm themselves down.

Nari stopped and let out a smirk as she saw the Chunnins' face red with anger and frustration.

"_Hah! She stopped!!This ridiculous cat and mouse game is over._" they thought victoriously.

Oh they could not be more wrong.

Then stopped and stared in shock at the place where Nari Uzumaki had been not two seconds ago. Now only a small white card lay there, mocking them. One of them picked it up and opened it cautiously while the other looked over his shoulder.

"Better luck next time, losers!!" the card read.

They grinded their teeth in frustration and the Chunnin that was holding the card was about to tear it up when something at the back of the card caught their eye.

"Oh shit."

**BOOM!!**

The exploding tag attached to the back of the card exploded and the sound of faint laughter could be heard over at the other side of the village.

Well, curiosity killed the cat.

*****

"Kigaru did WHAT now?!" the Hokage yelled.

"She... she shunshined away, sir." Dumbass Chunnin Number 1 said meekly.

"Amazing, even some Jounin cannot perform that jutsu." the Hokage muttered to himself.

Just then, covered in black soot, Dumbass Chunnin Number 3 and 4 arrived in the room (via the window) grumbling.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, we lost the Uzumaki brat as well." they mumbled.

"Even four Chunnins cannot catch two kunoichis. Not to mention they haven't even graduated from the Academy yet!!" the Hokage grumbled.

"_Impressive, very impressive." _ he thought.

"Forgive us, Hokage-sama." all the Chunnins bowed, embarrassed.

"Fine. You and you, you two are dismissed."

Dumbass Chunnin Number 1 and 2 left the room without a sound.

"Now, you and you, tell me how Nari got away this time."

"Well, sir, she appeared to have used the substitution jutsu to escape. But she substituted herself with a card that had an exploding tag behind, sir." They muttered, extremely embarrassed.

The Hokage chuckled and dismissed two rather astonished looking Chunnin.

"_Those girls will be the death of me._" he thought, absentmindedly pulling out a new book from the _Icha Icha Paradise _series to read.

After a while, a series of perverted giggles could be heard in the Hokage's office.

*****

The two kunoichis - in – training were at their favourite hangout, the famous Ichiraku ramen bar laughing their asses off. Well, at least one of them was.

"Hahaha *gasp* you should have seen *gasp* the look on the dumbasses' faces *gasp* when the exploding tag went off!!!" Nari laughed, clutching her sides and gasping for air.

Kigaru laughed along as well, clearly remembering the Chunnins' reactions to her sucessful shunshin.

"Hey Kigaru, you have GOT to teach me that shunshin." Nari grinned.

Kigaru answered with a grin of her own and they started cracking up again.

"Hello ladies."

The laughter stopped abruptly as they turned and gasped.

"Iruka-sensei!!"

*****

"Now, class, because of Kigaru and Nari, we will all review the transformation jutsu." Iruka sighed.

"What?!" Ino demanded.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"I'm hungry." Chouji mumbled.

"Hn." Sasuke looked bored.

While most of the females complained, the rest of the male population (besides Shikamaru, Sasuke and Chouji) had nothing to say, instead drooling over the most beautiful and cheery kunoichi in class, Kigaru, as well as her equally gorgeous yet extremely cheeky best friend, Nari. Various perverted thoughts went through their heads.

Slowly, one by one they were called up to transform into Iruka-sensei.

"Kigaru Yuki!"

Kigaru nodded to Nari, and they both stepped forward together.

"Nari! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get back in line!" Iruka-sensei yelled.

"Sorry, sensei. It's either we do this together," Kigaru started.

"or we don't do it at all." Nari finished.

"_Wow. Now they finish each other's sentences? Cool._" Sasuke thought. "_Wait, WHY THE HECK am I even THINKING that?!_'"

"Fine." Iruka grumbled.

"Henge!" they shouted.

Naked versions of Nari and Kigaru appeared, with smoke covering censored parts (much to the disappointment of many) and they both winked at the boys in the class suggestively.

Nosebleeds from the guys and vomiting from the girls simultaneously erupted in the room with the exception of a smirking Nara, a hungry Akimichi and a stone Uchiha with only the slightest amount of blood dripping from his nose. Wait, WHAT?!

"_What the hell am I thinking? I should be focusing on getting stronger, not nose bleeding at this display of utter randomness_!!" Sasuke mentally slapped himself. "_Even if it is a very nice display." _a small voice in his head added.

Then he quickly wiped the blood of, but not before a certain Nara saw it and started grinning from ear to ear.

And Iruka-sensei? He was lying on the floor having passed out from how hard his head smacked into the wall, propelled by a massive nosebleed.

Nari and Kigaru both changed back and started laughing, clutching their sides in pure agony.

Iruka-sensei woke up and glared at the two mischievous kunoichi who were still laughing. He sighed when he looked at what a mess the class was in. Blood and vomit all over the floor and some of the tables. So he did the only thing he could.

"Class dismissed." Iruka-sensei muttered.

Everyone tried to go out as quickly as possible, not liking the foul smell of blood and vomit.

Kigaru and Nari hid behind a crowd of students, and tried to blend in by walking beside them, hoping that Iruka –sensei didn't notice them sneaking out~

"Except for Kigaru and Nari."

Damn.

A/N

Yoshiko: Heyy readers(: This is my first time writing a fanfic do pls give me advice and constructive criticism as well. No flaming though. Yeah and pls also tell me what else would you like to see in this fic. And if I get a lot of replies, I'll put a vote up for you all. Any suggestions for a better name for this story? Pls tell me!!Also, I will try to update as often as I can. Btw, there are two people running this account: me and one of my best friends Chiutene. Yes those are not our real names. But we love them(: last but not least, R&R!!

Chiutene: Hello ppl! I think Sasuke is kinda OOC!!!! Yes I'm a SasukeOC FANATIC!! By the way, Yoshiko wrote most of the story, I am a slacker who just helps her to correct her grammar(: Don't worry I will also write some stories too :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Nari and Kigaru

By: Yoshiko.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Kigaru(:

Summary: Nari Uzumaki is an extremely talented kunoichi in Konoha that carries the Kyuubi inside her. She struggles with the harsh treatment of the villagers just because she is a Jinchuuriki. Her best friend Kigaru Yuki is aware of this and thus supports Nari in every way she can. But Kigaru has some secrets of her own and they seem mildly related to a certain Uchiha. What happens when these two strong headed kunoichis are placed with the emo teme Sasuke on the same team?

strong femnaru, sasuoc.

Chapter 2

"Nari, Kigaru, just WHERE do you think you two are going?!" Iruka-sensei yelled.

Nari and Kigaru sheepishly walked over to Iruka-sensei.

"Now tell me what you two did now that there had to be FOUR Chunnins chasing you." Iruka-sensei sighed.

"Well, do you remember this morning, when..."

*flashback: that morning*

Iruka hummed to himself as he opened the door to his bathroom. As he stepped into his bathroom,

"OUCH!!! WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelped, glaring at the pins on the floor. He had a few small cuts on the sole of his right foot that were now dripping blood.

"Hmm. Must have dropped them last night or something like that." he mumbled.

After bathing and what not, he dressed and donned his Chunnin vest as he headed towards the front door. As she opened the door,

SPLASH!!!

Water poured down, completely drenching him.

"WTF?!! Must be someone's idea of a prank..." he grumbled, immediately doing some hand signs for a jutsu that would dry him off. He waited for a few minutes for the jutsu to work, then headed to the Academy.

"Damn, now I'm gonna be late..."

*end flashback*

"WHAT THE HELL?! That was you two???!!!!!!!" he yelled, interrupting the two kunoichis.

"Duh, what did you except?!" Nari rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, when we skipped class later, we poured paint over some Chunnins and also the roof of the Hokage's tower!!" Kigaru grinned.

"You did WHAT?!" Iruka-sensei yelled.

Both kunoichis winced and rubbed their ears.

"Sheesh, sensei. Can you not be so loud?" they grumbled.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE TO CLEAN UP THE CLASSROOM AND THE HOKAGE'S TOWERS NOW!!!!!!!" Iruka-sensei shouted.

Nari and Kigaru had their fingers in their ears, wincing at the pain.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." they muttered and headed off to find some cleaning stuff.

*2 hours later*

Iruka came to the classroom to check up on Nari and Kigaru, he noticed that

they were both gone

the classroom was sparkling clean.

Frowning, he made his way to the Hokage's tower and saw the same thing!!

"_What? How could they have cleaned it in just TWO hours?!_" he thought, making his way to the one place the two mischievous kunoichis could always be found – the Ichiraku ramen bar.

*at Ichiraku's*

"One more bowl, old man!!" Nari yelled.

"Sure thing, Nari! What about you, Kigaru?" the old ramen maker smiled.

"Oh, I think I have had enough. Thank you, Teuchi-san." Kigaru grinned.

"NARI! KIGARU!" Iruka-sensei yelled.

"Oh man, not again!" Nari and Kigaru both groaned.

"Hey, Teuchi-san! One bowl of miso please!" Iruka grinned.

"One miso ramen coming right up!" Teuchi placed yet another ramen bowl in front of Nari and started making Iruka's.

"Now, Nari, Kigaru. How did you two finish cleaning so quickly?" Iruka asked.

"Well, sensei. We actually didn't do anything." Nari explained, her mouth full of ramen.

"We got our clones to do all of the work!" Kigaru grinned.

"Clones?" Iruka questioned.

"Yeah, Old Jiji taught both of us the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu as well as the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu a while back! Awesome, huh?" Nari jumped up and down, her ramen finished.

"Kage Bunshin? That's such a high-ranking technique!" Iruka exclaimed, incredulous.

"Well, the old man said something about how Nari's chakra levels were too high for a normal bunshin and that I could learn it too as well, since mine are also relatively high. Of course I am definitely not anywhere near Nari's level. But my chakra levels are around yours, Iruka-sensei." Kigaru explained.

"I see... Well, more ramen? My treat! You two need your strength for tomorrow." Iruka grinned.

"You bet!" said both kunoichis.

"One miso ramen, jiji!!" they exclaimed.

*the next day*

Nari and Kigaru were sitting side by side, chatting about ramen and new pranks as well as the exam that they would take today.

"All right, class! Today's the day. You all know what to do right? Good luck!" Iruka-sensei announced.

One by one, all the genin-to-be's names were called. After a LONG wait,

"Nari Uzumaki!"

"Catchya later, Kigaru!" Nari grinned.

"Good luck!" Kigaru gave her friend a thumbs up.

"You too." Nari replied.

Kigaru anxiously waited for her turn. After Nari went in, there were only two people left: Ino Yamanaka and herself.

"Ino Yamanaka!"

Finally, 15min later,

"Kigaru Yuki!".

Kigaru found herself in a room where Iruka-sensei and another Chunnin was seated. The headbands on the table was all gone except of one.

"_Well, Nari passed." _she thought happily.

"Ok, Kigaru. The usual: Henge, Kawarimi (sp?) and Bunshin."

Kigaru took a deep breath and started.

"Henge no Jutsu!"

An Iruka-sensei lookalike took Kigaru's place.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!"

Kigaru substituted herself with the remaining headband and back again.

"Sensei, may I use another Bunshin jutsu?" Kigaru asked Iruka.

"Sure thing, Kigaru." Iruka smiled knowingly while Mizuki frowned.

"_The same thing happened with the demon brat... they must be friends!!_" an evil plan made its way to Mizuki's power-hungry, tiny brain.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

5 Kigarus appeared next to the actual one.

"_FIVE Kage Bunshins and she's not even winded?!_" thought both instructors.

"Good, you pass!! Congrats!!" Iruka-sensei grinned.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" Kigaru squealed as she took her brand new Konoha headband, tying it around her waist as she speeded out of the classroom.

"Nari! Nari! I passed too!!" shouted Kigaru when she spotted her friend.

"Hey, Kigaru! Duh you'll pass – I bet you're even top kunoichi!" Nari rolled her eyes, seeing that her friend was still oblivious to her natural ninja abilities.

"Let's head to Ichiraku's!" Kigaru grinned.

"Sorry, Kigaru. Emergency Red." Nari sighed.

"Oh, that's ok then. Hurry though!" Kigaru smiled.

Emergency Red was the code that Nari used when her tenant wanted to talk to her. Yeah, Nari discovered the Kyuubi at four and they had been communicating ever since. Nari told Kigaru about Kyuubi as soon as they became friends at six, so Kigaru did her best to protect Nari from name-calling as well as the villages, with her power as a member of the Yuki clan. As far as Kigaru knows, Kyuubi was forced to attack Konoha, hence she did not really hate the kitsune. She knew more evil people.

As she was walking down the now deserted road towards Ichiraku's, she sensed a presence just before feeling a sharp pain in her neck. Knowing the consequences, she sent a small amount of chakra to her friendship bracelet before blacking out.

*with Nari*

Nari was walking back to the apartment which she and Kigaru shared when she felt her friendship bracelet heat up. She stared at it, horrified when it glowed red and sprinted back in the direction in which she had just come from.

"Sorry, Kyuu-tousan. Kigaru needs me." she thought.

"**G****o, ****imouto, and hurry.**" Kyuubi replied.

Hearing this, Nari sent chakra to her legs and speeded down the street.

A/N

Yoshiko: Hey guys! Chapter 2 is finally up. Hope you guys will like it! Btw, the friendship bracelets that Nari and Kigaru wear were made specially with both their chakra's infused in the metal. When one of them sends a certain amount of chakra, the bracelet on the other hand will glow a special colour. Red means extreme danger and Kigaru has never used it before, which is why Nari is so worried. The bracelets are also sort of bound to them and cannot be taken off without both their blood. Hope you enjoyed!! Please do R&R.

Chiutene: Credit goes to Yoshiko for everything except editing. I am just an awesome person who helps her to edit everything^^.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Nari and Kigaru

By: Yoshiko.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Kigaru(:

Summary: Nari Uzumaki is an extremely talented kunoichi in Konoha that carries the Kyuubi inside her. She struggles with the harsh treatment of the villagers just because she is a Jinchuuriki. Her best friend Kigaru Yuki is aware of this and thus supports Nari in every way she can. But Kigaru has some secrets of her own and they seem mildly related to a certain Uchiha. What happens when these two strong headed kunoichis are placed with the emo teme Sasuke on the same team?

strong femnaru, sasuoc.

A/N: ARGH!! In chapter 2, the ast part when Nari was talking to Kyuubi, THERE WAS A MAJOR MISTAKE!!!! It was supposed to "Kyuubi-niisan" and not "Kyuubi-tousan". Please forgive me!! Now, Chapter 3!!(:

-Yoshiko

Chapter 3

"_What? Where am I?_" Kigaru thought, opening her eyes blearily. She tried to rub them but something tight restricted her movements. "_Oh no…this means…I am bound and gagged! Shit!_" she thought. Her hands were tied tightly together – way too tightly to even think of making any hand signs for the escape jutsu. Her legs were also bound together - though not so tightly, it would ensure that she could not walk.

"Mmmf!!" She mumbled, trying her hardest to sit upright.

"You're up already?"

"_What was that voice?_" she thought, her brain already sifting through various memories. Then she gasped when she remembered what happened.

"MMF!! MMMF!!" she frantically strained against the ropes binding her, trying her best to struggle lose. When that didn't work, she sent chakra to where the ropes lay, hoping to cut them.

Nothing happened.

"Now, now, we can't have you making so much noise, can we?" a silky yet sinister voice said.

"_The ropes were re-enforced with chakra!!"_ was her last thought before she felt someone hitting her neck and blacked out again.

Mizuki smirked at her unconscious body.

"You'll be the bait for my prize."

***

Nari sped through the forest, running towards where she had last felt Kigaru's bracelet. She could feel that she was getting closer and closer. "Okay, just a few more steps-" she froze mid-sentence when she saw what was in front of her.

Kigaru was lying unconscious, on the ground, bound and gagged. Her usually neat hair all over the place and her face was pale.

"Kigaru! KIGARU!!" Nari shouted as she ran forward.

"Not so fast, demon brat." Mizuki appeared in front of Kigaru, with a kunai in his hand, smirking at Nari.

"What do you want?!" Nari demanded.

"Unless you don't want your friend to be hurt, get the Forbidden Scroll for me. We meet here at 9pm today. Don't be late." Mizuki said while bringing the kunai closer towards Kigaru's neck.

"Not on your life!" Nari screamed, rushing at Mizuki.

"Now, now, don't be hasty. You forgot, I obviously have the upper hand here." Mizuki grinned evilly, putting more pressure on the kunai.

Nari froze immediately.

"Very well. 9 it is." Nari gritted her teeth, preparing to shunshin.

"Oh, and demon bitch? Don't tell anyone. OR ELSE." Mizuki said way too sweetly, kunai a hair's breadth away from Kigaru's neck.

Nari wordlessly shunshined away.

*Unknown Part of Forest, 8.55pm*

Nari arrived soundlessly, her lone blond pigtail swaying slightly, her cerulean eyes hard and cold, but worry could be seen quite evidently as well. The huge scroll was strapped to her back. She gripped one gloved fist tightly and took a deep breath.

"I'm here." she said quietly, her voice devoid of emotions.

Almost instantly, the bastard traitor Mizuki appeared in front of her, this time with his two large shurikens strapped to his back. He was carrying a still unconscious Kigaru. His eyes shone when he saw the scroll she was carrying.

"Good." Mizuki's annoying smirk appeared once again as he set Kigaru on the floor. At the same time, Nari set the Forbidden Scroll on the floor as well.

Just as they were about to exchange the two-

"STOP!!" Iruka-sensei appeared.

"Mizuki, you bastard traitor! I never expected this from you. Nari, I can't say I'm too happy with you either." Iruka shouted.

Taking advantage of Mizuki's slight confusion, Nari leaped at him, drawing a kunai mid-air.

Mizuki recovered quickly, tossing Kigaru aside and leapt away.

"Kigaru!" Nari screamed.

Iruka acted on instinct and caught Kigaru, quickly untying her with deft hands. Just as he finished, several kunai pinned him to a tree in the vulnerable areas.

"Iruka-sensei!" Nari yelled.

She glared at Mizuki. "You'll pay for that!"

With that, she rushed toward Mizuki. She swung an arm at him and he blocked it, but she immediately twisted and kicked him right in the stomach.

"Take that, you psyho!!" she snarled.

"..Na..ri?" Kigaru whispered weakly, having just came around.

Nari whirled around. "Kigaru!!"

Mizuki chose this moment to launch one of his large shurikens at Nari.

"Nari!!" Kigaru shouted, and in a desperate attempt to save her friend although weakened, launched herself at the spinning shuriken.

Nari watched in horror as her best friend collided with the deadly object, which earned her an extremely fatal deep cut.

Boiling in rage, Nari shouted "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Over a thousand Naris appeared, all extremely pissed at Mizuki.

One ran to Kigaru, picked her up and shunshined to the hospital. Another went to check up on Iruka-sensei, and seeing as he was quite badly injured as well, also shunshined to the hospital.

Mizuki felt extreme killing intent from the kunoichi and fear began to take over his body.

All the Naris then released a little of Kyuubi's killing intent, making Mizuki whimper pathetically and wet his pants.

"You do not,"

"I repeat; DO NOT,"

"EVER in your damned life,"

"MESS WITH ME,"

"OR MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" various Naris screamed.

Mizuki whimpered once again, praying for his life mentally.

And the pummeling began.

***

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, I guess I got a bit carried away." Nari laughed sheepishly, scratching her head.

She and a fully healed Kigaru were visiting Iruka-sensei, who had sustained the second-worst injuries among all of them.

Several kunai came dangerously close to his heart and lungs, and a few had pierced his abdomen.

Mizuki was the worse – he was just mangled flesh and blood when Nari was done with him.

Iruka smiled weakly.

"Go to class, you two. You don't want to miss your squad team assignments today, do you?"

"Holy shit I forgot!!" shouted Kigaru.

"Let's go then. Race ya!!" laughed Nari.

And the two ran to the Academy, leaping off roofs along the way.

***

"Settle down, class. Since Iruka-sensei is currently in hospital, I will have the prestigious task of giving you your genin teams!!" Ebisu, the closet pervert said.

"_Hn, teams are only gonna slow me down._" Sasuke thought

"_Hope I'm with Kigaru!_" Nari thought happily.

"_Hope I'm with Nari!_" Kigaru thought simultaneously.

"_Oh, I wish I was on the same team with Sasuke-kunn~!!!_" all of the disgustingly annoying fangirls thought, especially one blonde.

"_Oh, I wish I was on the same team with either Nari-chann or Kigaru-chann~!!!_" all of the really really retarded fanboys thought.

"Team 1..." Ebisu began.

"Team 7: Nari Uzumaki, Kigaru Yuki and Sasuke Uchiha."

Nari and Kigaru both face-faulted at hearing their team-mate's name.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" all the fangirls shrieked, sending death glares to both of them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" all the fanboys shrieked at the same time, sending death glares to the Uchiha.

All three ignored the fanboys/girls.

"EBISU-SENSEI!! Why do we have to be in the same group as HIM?!" Nari and Kigaru shrieked, both sending killing intent at the Uchiha.

Sasuke shivered inwardly. "_No I must not succumb! How can I expect to kill him then?_"

"Ask the Hokage, Nari, Kigaru." Ebisu sniffed, not too pleased with the way they were talking to him.

"I thought the top genin of the year would be placed with the top kunoichi of the year and with the dead-last!!" Ino whined.

"Lord Hokage has decided to try a top genin team combo this year." Ebisu dismissed the question with a fleeting answer.

"Team 8: Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga."

All were relatively happy with their team-mates.

"Team 9..."

"Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara."

"_NOO!!! I am stuck with a lazy ass and a fatty!!! Stupid Ino-Shika-Cho combo._" Ino thought very unhappily.

Both Chouji and Shikamaru had already expected this as well.

"_Troublesome._" Shikamaru sighed.

"Your Jounin instructors will come and collect you shortly." Ebisu stated, before leaving the room swiftly.

A.N

Yoshiko: Hey people!! Thank you all for reading and adding this story to your fave list/story alerts!! Sorry if the chapter's kinda short. I have a few questions. What are some awesome wind jutsus?(: Can give me some names in both eng and jap? And should I also make Hinata not so weak? Hmm... that's about all!! Please review for me to improve!! Flames will be ignored. That's all for now. Ja ne!! :D

Chiutene: Hey hey people! I am really glad that all of your are reading our stories! It's really good to know someone out the stories that we wrote! Thank you for reading/reviewing/adding this to your favourite list!! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Nari and Kigaru

By: Yoshiko.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Kigaru(:

Summary: Nari Uzumaki is an extremely talented kunoichi in Konoha that carries the Kyuubi inside her. She struggles with the harsh treatment of the villagers just because she is a Jinchuuriki. Her best friend Kigaru Yuki is aware of this and thus supports Nari in every way she can. But Kigaru has some secrets of her own and they seem mildly related to a certain Uchiha. What happens when these two strong headed kunoichis are placed with the emo teme Sasuke on the same team?

strong femnaru, sasuoc.

A/N: Hey ppl. Pls ignore all the spelling mistakes I have made. Will do my best to eradicate any mistakes this time :D Oh, and I forgot to mention this in Chapter 3 but Kigaru is wearing a new half jacket when she and Nari when to visit Iruka. It has long, exactly wrist-length sleeves and has a hood.

-Yoshiko

Chapter 4

"Damn this is boring." Kigaru muttered, focusing on the Shogi game in front of her.

"More like troublesome." Shikamaru agreed his genius brain anaylsing the move that Kigaru had just made. He quickly realised the trap she has set for him and avoided it.

"Crap. Damn, you're good Shika-kun." Kigaru teased, attacking again.

POOF.

"Asuma Sarutobi, Jounin sensei of Team 10. Team 10, follow me."

Said Jounin stood in the doorway, waiting for Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino to follow him.

"Troublesome. We'll finish this later." Shikamaru yawned while getting up from his chair.

"I doubt it. You'll probably be asleep by then, Shika-kun." Kigaru laughed.

"True. You know me well, Ki-chan. Bye, Nari-chan." Shikamaru smirked, dragging himself over to the door.

"Bye, Sasuke-kunn~!! Don't miss me too much, kayys~!!" Ino blew a kiss while walking out the door, causing both Nari and Kigaru to mime puking.

Sasuke, of course, completely ignored her.

Chouji laughed loudly between mouthfuls of chips. "Bye, Nari-chan, Kigaru-chan. *chomp* Seeya, *chomp* later."

"Bye guys, we hope you two won't die from the fangirl disease!" Nari and Kigaru called when team 10 was walking out the door.

Ino threw a death glare at the both of them and then flounced away.

"_I wonder when our sensei is coming._" the kunoichis in team 7 thought.

Sasuke, being the power-hungry shinobi that he is, wondered if his Jounin sensei was stronger than Itachi.

"ARGH!! I swear, if our Jounin sensei is not here in 5 minutes, I am gonna to pummel him when he gets here." Nari shouted, releasing an astonishing amount of killing intent along with her speech.

Kigaru was sleeping at the back of the class, using the new jacket that Nari had given her as a pillow.

Sasuke was brooding, and shivered inwardly yet again when he felt Nari's killing intent. "_How does she do that?_"

Nari then busied herself setting a trap for their sensei. It was a simple wire trap, one would shoot five kunais at whoever tripped the wire while walking into the room.

Sasuke immediately criticized her plan. "Do you really think that a _Jounin _will fall for that simple Academy trap?" he gave her a trademark haughty Uchiha smirk©.

"Wow, you talk!!" Nari pretended to be shocked.

"Dobe." Sasuke remarked.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, TEME?!!" Nari shouted.

"Hn."

"WHY YOU..." Nari was fuming now.

"Cool it, Nari. The teme's not worth it." Kigaru yawned and stretched.

Sasuke glared at Kigaru. Although Nari and Kigaru were both top kunoichi, he knew almost nothing about them, except for the fact that the Yuki clan was known to be rivals of the Uchiha clan and that they were also wiped out by one of their own, also leaving only two of the clan alive: one killer, and one survivor. In his eyes, this made Kigaru his equal as well as his rival.

Kigaru completely ignored his glare, and proceeded to put on her jacket.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice that she, like her best friend, was indeed very beautiful. Then he mentally slapped himself.

Just then, the door opened and someone sprung the traps.

The five kunai were launched, and all five just grazed the clothing of the silver-haired Jounin standing there. He glanced at them lazily.

"Told you it'll work." Nari smiled smugly at the Uchiha, then stuck her tongue out at him.

Said Uchiha has doubts about his new sensei. "_Is this guy really a Jounin?_"

Then he realised something else. "_The dobe was good enough to set traps to just barely _graze _him!_"

"Not a bad trap, blonde. Meet me on the roof." Said Jounin then poofed away.

To Sasuke's shock, both Nari and Kigaru poofed away as well, leaving him to trudge up the stairs himself.

"Well, well. I see you two know the shunshin as well. Now let's just wait for the boy to come, ne?" Kakashi Hatake eye-smiled at the two kunoichis.

Said kunoichis just grinned at him.

"Ne, sensei, you have weird hair…it defies gravity." Nari said, pointing at it.

Sasuke chose this moment to open the door to the roof, and glared at all the three ninja present.

"_How did they do that?_" he thought. "_I must learn it too! I can't lose to them!_"

"Now, introduce yourself. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, etc. Blonde, you start."

"I'm Nari Uzumaki! I like Ki-chan, ramen, playing pranks and when Kigaru teaches me new jutsus! I hate teme ice cube over there and my dream is to be Hokage! That way, people will respect me and look up to me." Nari grinned and bounced up and down while talking.

"She grew up in an interesting way." Kakashi thought.

"You next, Kigaru."

Sasuke and Nari stared at their sensei in shock.

"Wait a sec, _how did he know her name?!!_"

"Moe, Kaka-niisan, why should I? The Uchiha is the only one that doesn't know, why should I waste time explaining to him?"

Kakashi gave her a glare. The other two were still frozen in shock.

"Fine… I'm Kigaru Yuki. I like Nari-chan, ramen, playing pranks, as well as learning new jutsu and teaching them to Nari. I also hate teme and another person. My dream is to support Nari when she's Hokage and to find someone and bring. him. to. _justice._" Her face darkened while saying the last few words, then she was cheerful again.

Sasuke was shocked, but the other two already knew the reason. Well, Nari was surprised for another reason.

"Sensei!! How do you know Ki-chan?! Kigaru, how do you know sensei?!" Nari demanded.

"Kaka-niisan, why don't you have the honour." Kigaru laughed.

"Fine, I'll tell you after emo duckbutt over there introduces himself." Kakashi winked at Kigaru and Nari when he said "emo duckbutt". Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. What I like or dislike is none of your business. What I have is not so much a dream. It's more of a goal, and that is to kill a certain someone."

"_As expected._" Kakashi sighed inwardly.

Both kunoichis knew the reason; Kigaru had known about the massacre and had told Nari. They both ignored the emo but decided that this was one topic they would not provoke him – it was way too sensitive.

"C'mon Kaka-_sensei_. You owe Nari an explanation plus you haven't even introduced yourself yet." Kigaru stated wryly.

"Right, right. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel obliged to tell you my likes and dislikes. As for my dreams for the future... never really thought about it. Hobbies? I have lots of hobbies." He ended there with an eye-smile.

"For example, reading porn." Kigaru grinned.

"WHAT? YOU'RE A FREAKING HENTAI??!!!!!" yelled Nari.

"No! I appreciate great literary works! How could you say such a thing, Kigaru?" Kakashi laughed nervously.

Everyone was sooooo convinced. So convinced that they all sweat dropped.

Before Nari could start bashing Kakashi up for being a hentai, Kigaru quickly cut in.

"The explanation, Kaka-niisan?"

"Right, right." Kakashi hastily said. "I have known Kigaru here for a long time. I was also her sensei back then. Her family," here he cleared his throat nervously, knowing that Kigaru was still touchy about her family, "asked me to be her teacher as a favour."

Everyone slowly digested the information.

"Anyway, meet me at Team 7's training grounds tomorrow at 6am sharp. We are going to have our first team assignment: survival training." Kakashi informed them.

"WE ALREADY DID THAT!!" Nari and Kigaru protested.

"This is totally different. I'm to be your opponent this time. By the way, only 9 out of the entire academy class will pass this to become Genin." he told them casually.

Nari tensed visibly.

"Trying to scare us, Kaka-niisan? You're forgetting something – the 3 of us are the top of the class." Kigaru laughed.

Her best friend relaxed with an internal sigh of relief.

"Right, right. But I won't go easy on you." Kakashi warned.

He got two grins and a "hn" in reply.

"Don't be late. Oh, and one more thing. Don't eat breakfast - if not you'll puke." Kakashi eye-smiled before shunshining away.

"C'mon, Nari. Let's have some ramen before going home!" Kigaru grinned.

"Awesome! Let's go!!" Nari laughed, shunshining away.

"One more thing..." Kigaru turned to Sasuke.

"Eat your breakfast – we'll need it."

Before Sasuke could form any form of reply, even a "hn", Kigaru disappeared.

It was a while before some thought crossed his mind – "_Wait, what does she mean by that?_"

A/N

Yoshiko: Thanks to Misutii Hi No De once again for reviewing and awesome ideas!! Also to everyone who added this story to your story alert/fav story list. R&R pls!! :D Ja ne!!

Chiutene: hey thx 2 ppl out there who r reading. Surprised by the turn of events in this story? I know that the Kakashi nii-san relationship is a little cliché but dun worry! It'll be fun :D


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Nari and Kigaru

By: Yoshiko.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Kigaru(:

Summary: Nari Uzumaki is an extremely talented kunoichi in Konoha that carries the Kyuubi inside her. She struggles with the harsh treatment of the villagers just because she is a Jinchuuriki. Her best friend Kigaru Yuki is aware of this and thus supports Nari in every way she can. But Kigaru has some secrets of her own and they seem mildly related to a certain Uchiha. What happens when these two strong headed kunoichis are placed with the emo teme Sasuke on the same team?

strong femnaru, sasuoc.

Chapter 5

Early the next morning, Sasuke headed down to the designated place for the day's agenda: Survival training at Team 7's training grounds. Being the first one there, he decided to check out the grounds rather than sit and wait for his two teammates and his sensei. After checking out everything, he promptly sat down next to one of the three log stumps and fell asleep.

Nari was getting irritated.

"KIGARU! WAKE UP ALREADY!" she shouted.

Kigaru sat up slowly, yawning and stretching.

"Ne, Nari, what time is it?" she mumbled, clumsily getting off the bed and shuffled to the bathroom.

"It's SEVEN already, lazy bum!" Nari shouted, pissed.

"Oh, no worries, Kaka-niisan is always at least 2 to 3 hours late." Kigaru explained.

"Oh."

Nari and Kigaru reached Team 7's training grounds exactly at 8am.

They were promptly greeted by a snoring Sasuke and sweatdropped.

"Suiton: Suihachi! (Water Release: Hands of Waves)"

"Fuuton: Kami Oroshi! (Wind Release: Godly Wind From The Mountain)"

Sasuke yelled and woke up, shivering. A tiny vein bulged in his forehead when he saw his two teammates grinning at him.

"Do-be-s!" he muttered.

Nari and Kigaru giggled and headed off to check out the training grounds.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted them.

Surprising, only the Uchiha muttered "You're late."

Kakashi produced an alarm clock out of nowhere and placed it on the middle log stump. Then he jiggled two bells.

"Your aim is to get a bell from me. The one with no bell will be tied to the log and sent back to the academy. You have until noon." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Hai!" two voices spoke in unison, accompanied with a "hn".

Getting into an extremely sloppy Taijutsu stance, Nari charged at Kakashi. While running, she took out a kunai and attempted to stab him. However, Kakashi easily side stepped the would-be fatal assault and grabbed her arm. Moving at an inhuman speed, he turned and ended in a position where one hand held Nari's head while the other pointed her own kunai at her head.

"Dobe." Sasuke thought.

Kigaru's eyes twinkled with excitement.

To Sasuke's and Kakashi's surprise, instead of yelling at Kakashi and trying to escape, Nari turned her head and grinned at her sensei.

"You're fast, Kaka-sensei."

Then she poofed and her voice came from behind Kakashi.

"This should be an interesting fight, ne?"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"_How did she...?_"

Kakashi just laughed.

"Kage Bunshin eh? Good one, Nari. However, I haven't even said 'start' yet."

Nari walked back to where she was standing before – next to Kigaru. Scratching her head sheepishly, she laughed.

"Gomensai, sensei."

"No problem. Now, start!" Kakashi poofed away instantaneously.

The three Genin-to-be sweatdropped, then immediately hid themselves.

"_Good, everyone hid._" Kakashi thought happily.

"_Now, the first person to torture – the 'teme', as Nari and Ki-chan put it. I do wonder where they pick up all these words..._" he wondered idly, walking towards where the Uchiha prince was hidden.

Suddenly, a bunch of kunais flew towards him, followed closely by another bunch of weapons, this time shurikens.

"_Hm, nothing better than a good old log trick, ne?_" Kakashi grinned while making the required handsigns for Kawarimi.

Sasuke was smirking.

"_This is easy! I never thought beating a Jounin would be so sim- WHAT?_"

*drumroll*

For the old log trick has prevailed once again, ladies and gentleman!

"Damn." Sasuke seethed, mulling over how the gravity-defying gray-haired Jounin managed to escape when suddenly-

"Yo." Said Jounin appeared behind Sasuke, scaring him out of his wits (not that he showed it, of course).

Sasuke dropped out of the tree, then somersaulted to land lightly on his feet. He then got into the Uchiha taijutsu stance instantaneously.

Kakashi followed his example, but did not bother to take a taijutsu stance.

"Ninja Lesson Number One: Taijutsu." he casually said this while reaching into his weapons pouch.

"_He said taijutsu but he's reaching into his weapons pouch?_" the Uchiha visibily struggled to suppress a sweatdrop but failed miserably. The sweatdrop grew bigger as his sensei produced an orange-coloured book.

Deep in the bushes, Kigaru face-faulted while restraining an enraged Nari who was shaking with anger.

"_How dare he violate the AWESOMENESS of orange with THAT book?_"

"Go on then, start!" Kakashi said, one hand holding the (evil) orange book while the other beckoned to Sasuke.

Furious that Kakashi thought so lowly of him, Sasuke lunged at the Jounin, killing intent evident in the usually cool obsidian eyes.

However, Kakashi just either blocked or dodged all his attacks, his lone eye never leaving the book.

Sasuke saw red and took out all his kunais and shurikens, throwing them at the Jounin.

Without even glancing his way, Kakashi did another Kawarimi and appeared behind Sasuke.

"Never let your enemy get behind you. Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennen Goroshi!" Kakashi formed the seal for 'tiger'.

"TEME, GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

Jab.

Sasuke's usual stoic face was immediately replaced by an embarrassed and pained one as he shot into the air, clutching his ass. He then landed with an unceremonious 'SMACK' into the small lake.

The two kunoichis fell onto their butt laughing, oblivious to Kakashi casting separate genjutsus on both of them.

Kigaru was suddenly three years old again, looking at her dying parents and the one who killed them. He was laughing maliciously, his cold, sky blue eyes looking into her amethyst ones. She stood there, frozen at the sight. As he walked closer and closer, she quickly clasped her hands in the ram seal. Taking one last look at her parents, she quietly murmured "Gomensai, otousan... okaasan..." One lone tear ran down her face. "Kai!"

The genjutsu fizzed and faded away.

As Nari stared at the incoming horde of angry villagers, she scoffed. However, inwardly she was extremely saddened. Even though her knew it was just an illusion, she still couldn't help but wonder. "_Why? Why me? Why don't they understand I'm just the jailer?_" She took a deep breath. "Kai!"

They faced their sensei together.

"Ninja Lesson Number Two: Genjutsu. Right, Kaka-niisan?" Kigaru grinned at Kakashi.

"Kaka-sensei, you're good at genjutsu, ne?" Nari laughed.

Kakashi smiled at the nicknames.

"Now, Ninja Lesson Number Three: -"

"Ninjutsu!" the other two joined in.

"Rig-" he started to laugh, but stopped abruptly upon noting that Nari ran directly across Kigaru, and leaving him in the middle.

With an unseen signal, two voices spoke in unison.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Kakashi's eye widened. Six Naris and six Kigarus made a circle around him.

Before he could even react-

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Futon: Daitoppa!"

Wind mixed with fire, and all hell broke loose.

A/N

Yoshiko: Hey guys! Sorry for the really late update. Exams :X. Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed and added this story to their story alert! R&R!

Chiutene: POOR SASUKE! D;


End file.
